The Love Which Inspires Legends
by ThisTimeAlways
Summary: Hermione Jean Granger is well-versed in the perils of the clichéd "forbidden love." Star-crossed lovers were a lovely tale to romanticize; she had often fantasized the notion while insouciantly flipping through a novel next to the soft crackle of a fireplace. It was, however, an experience that no heartfelt soliloquy from a fearless heroine could have prepared her for.


Hermione Jean Granger is well-versed in the perils of the clichéd "forbidden love." This type of tragedy has been iterated throughout time. Star-crossed lovers were a lovely tale to romanticize; she had often fantasized the notion while insouciantly flipping through a novel next to the soft crackle of a fireplace. It was, however, an experience that no heartfelt soliloquy from a fearless heroine could have prepared her for.

 _ **Torment.**_

 _ **Longing.**_

 _ **Agony.**_

She struggled to match the word with the yearning she felt in her very existence. It is as if all of the air has been drawn from her lungs and she would gladly die to take one more gasping breath of fresh air.

Closing her novel, Hermione placed it on the shelf to her right, meticulously straightening the spine to line up with the rest of her collection. She brushed her hand gently across the title that he gave her, the one from their first day. On impulse she pulled it out and a folded piece of parchment fell from the cover page. With shaking hands she slowly smoothed out the creases and began to read.

Hermione Jean Grander is well-versed in the perils of the cliqued "forbidden love," which is the precise reason why she should have left when she had the chance.

 **Chapter 1**

As a single drop, water is innocuous. However, if a series of drops fall in the same spot, with enough time it can carve through the thickest rock and even wither down mountains. It was in this manner that Draco Malfoy wore her heart down. It began innocent enough, as a single innocent drop before she even reached Hogwarts.

When a muggle-born receives a Hogwarts letter, it is not sent by owl but is instead delivered in person by a faculty member who then explains the Wizarding World to the magical child and muggle parents. Hermione received her Hogwarts letter on her 11th birthday—almost an entire year before her first day of school. It was on that fateful afternoon that she insisted on her first trip to Diagon Alley. Having obtained directions to the Leaky Cauldron from Professor McGonagall (whom she had met that morning when her letter arrived), Hermione took her first steps into the Wizarding World.

One of the kind patrons of the Leaky Cauldron showed her how to tap his wand on the red bricks until they shifted to form the entrance to Diagon Alley. With wonder and awe, she wandered for hours from store to store; playing with magical trinkets and tracking down school supplies from her letter. To anyone who knows her, it is no surprise that once Hermione found Flourish and Blotts book store, she spent hours (and the majority of her converted currency) there. The very first book she picked up was Hogwarts: A History by Bathilda Bagshot. Flipping through the pages she suddenly became acutely aware of someone staring at her.

She slowly lifted her eyes from a rather riveting section on the enchanted ceilings at Hogwarts to connect her gaze with a pair of luminous blue eyes. Hermione felt a light blush heat her cheeks as she inspected the boy just across the room from her. He is just a bit taller than her, she noted, his fair skin gained a tinge of pink as he hurriedly adverted her stare—knowing he had been caught. Finding her courage, Hermione made her way over to him. His eyes widened with surprise when he noticed her intent.

"Hello, I'm Hermione Granger. Are you school shopping as well?" she inquired.

"I'm…" he stumbled for a fraction of a second, "Draco. I'm Draco." He fidgeted with his hands, nervously shifting from one foot to the next.

"School shopping?" He quizzically repeated, "Are you buying supplies a year in advance?" he slowly edged the book he had been reading farther on the table behind him using his elbow. He had moved too quickly.

"What book is that behind you?" she had noticed what he had thought was a sly move of the arm. He was frozen.

"Um. Well. It's not for me, it's just…" he trailed off sheepishly, running his hand through his neatly-combed locks. His eyes met hers. Draco softly handed her the book.

"You're reading Muggle Greek Mythology?" she was surprised, "I have always loved to study; I've done quite a bit of reading on mythology. Which story are you reading?" She prompted. Hermione could sense his hesitation and she gave him an encouraging smile.

A spark lit up in his eyes.

"All of them. Every time Mother comes to shop I slip away and come here and pick up this book. It started more as a curiosity and has grown into a full-fledged addiction." He confessed, "I shouldn't though. I mean, my parents would not approve. That's why I've never purchased it; if one of the house elves found it I would be disowned."

Hermione was taken aback, in her house learning was encouraged and books were sacred vessels of knowledge. Who could ever deny their child the chance to learn? Also, she made the mental note to look up what a house elf is when she arrived home.

"Why would your parents disagree with you reading Muggle literature?" she probed.

"You don't know who my parents are;" He chuckled ruefully, "Do you?"

She decided to change the subject, "Hero and Leander." She stated with a coy smile.

"What?"

"Hero and Leander is the last Greek Myth I read about. Hero was a priestess of Venus and fell in love with a young man named Leander. They lived across the water from each other and her parents disapproved but Leander was determined to see Hero so he asked her to set a light out so he could swim to it and find her." She explained.

Draco finished her thought, he knew this story, "But one night there was a storm and Hero's light blew out and then the waves drowned Leander as he tried to swim to her."

"But isn't it romantic?" she prompted him.

"Death?" he questioned.

"Finding the kind of love that drives the sane to act insane. That a simple act such as setting out a light ignites the resolve to swim an entire body of water just for a few precious moments together?" she pressed.

He gently smiled and leaned in closer, "I hope that—" Draco was cut off by a strict voice cutting through the air.

"Draco!" exclaimed a woman from the doorway, "How many times do I have to tell you not to run off? Come along! We need to get you new robes from Madam Malkin's!"

Draco had jumped at the sound of her voice and his expression grew harder and guarded. "Coming, Mother!" He called across the room.

Hermione tried to hide her disappointment, this was the first conversation she had had with a magical boy her age and she was dejected to see it end.

"So I'll be seeing you at Hogwarts?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes." He smiled widely, his eyes crinkling at the corners. With that, he turned and left her standing in Flourish and Blotts holding his secret book and filled with excitement about the coming school year. She carried it up to the counter and added one final purchase for the day. Just like that, 11 year old Hermione had her first crush. It felt like magic.

* * *

Author's Note: Hello, everyone! I promise longer chapters in the future, but this just felt like the perfect place to end in the introduction chapter. Please leave reviews; feedback helps drive my motivation to put out new chapters sooner!


End file.
